Harry Potter, Sex Teacher!
by frogginginsanity
Summary: When Harry and Draco are in a race to become the sex gods of Hogwarts, Ron and Harry devise a plan to make Harry win: send out fliers offering Harry's asistance and advise in the sexual world. What happens in the race to screw everything up?
1. Lavender's Little Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money, blah, blah, blah.

Summary: Harry Potter is naturally good at everything, bloody hot, and in a rivalry against Draco Malfoy for the "appointment" of Hoggwarts sex god. Harry decides to start a little business to help him with his race. He already has sex with tons of people, why not make it more public? What happens when Harry finds someone who manages to woo his heart, and not just his body? Will he be able to cut down to being with just one person?

Warning: CONTAINS HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT-YOU ARE WARNED. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING. SOME LANGUAGE BUT NOT TOO MUCH.

A/N Is it way to descriptive? And about the whole orgasm/arousal really hurting thing, I just made it up, idk, is it way too stupid? I really needed there to be something for them to bond over. So please, please, review, and if my chapter is too graphic, just tell me, don't report me! and i will fix it!

_Lonely? Need sexual help or advice? Your first time, are you nervous or just sexually depraved and need someone to get your frustrations out on? Harry Potter, the Griffindor sex god will help. Want to woo a girl/guy you've got your eyes on? Harry will help. Owl him for further details. No charge._

"There, Harry, this should work. You'll be able to beat out Malfoy for sure!" Ron said happily.

"Yeah… I dunno, though Ron! What if a teacher finds out or something?"

"They _won't_! I put a charm on it so only students could read it!"

"Oh."

"Besides, Harry, it's not like you're doing something you don't usually do anyway! You're just…making it a little more public, that's all."

"Well, I guess. So how are we gonna hand these out anyway? Walk up to people and ask them if they need my services? Do you really think people would reply to that?"

"No, arsehole! I'm taking them to Dobby tonight, he said he'd put them on all of the night stands for me. It should work brilliantly-they'll be there when people wake up in the morning!"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Ron asked suggestively.

"Actually, I'm heading to the library to do some work, I've got three essays due Friday, and potions is a killer."

"Oh, alright, well I promised I'd play Dean in a game of chess, but I think I'll run these down to Dobby first. See ya later."

"Yep." Harry stopped briefly in his dorm to pick up his work then headed to the library.He shoved off several girls trying to jump him and wondered how he'd ever have time to do his homework once he got his little 'business' started.

Harry finally reached the library, found himself a table, and wandered down the isle 'till he found the book he was looking for. But when he found the book he also found a girl, crying to herself behind the bookshelves.

"Lavender, is that you?"

"Harry…umm.." she managed to mutter in between sobs.

"Lav, what's the matter?" he asked, using his pet name which she usually liked. Harry and Lavender were quite friendly with each other, to say the least. They often used each other as a good screw when no one else was available and frustrations (or hormones) were high. Some said Lavender could be the Sex Goddess of Hogwarts. Others argued that Pansy or Ginny could easily dethrone her.I wouldn't know though, I've never had sex with Ginny, I have way too much respect for her. We've fooled around, but nothing has ever gotten too serious, mostly because we stop ourselves beforehand. I might have to rethink that one. And Parkinson, well, she's just disgusting; I'd never lay a hand on that whore.

"Oh Harry, it's just horrible! Dean and I were- we were, kissing, and things started getting serious, and I was like, _really_ into it, ya no?" Harry had to laugh, he could totally relate. "But then he was like I can't do this with you, it disgusts me to think about how many people you were with before me. The bastard! But you know what the bad part is? I think I was starting to actually really like him," Lavender sighed.

"Oh Lavender, don't listen to Dean, he really is an insufferable bastard sometimes. I'm sure he'll come around if you talk to him."

"And say what? Yeah, I'm a slut but I still like you? And I'm not going to cheat on you even though I've never been in a real relationship before? Oh, Harry!"

"Lav, it's okay!" Harry said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure he'll realize he likes you, maybe if I talk to him…"

"No, it's okay, Harry. I'll think about it, okay." Harry nodded in response. "But do you know what the worst part about all of this is? I'm still…_excited _from being with him!" Lavender burst into fresh sobs.

"Lavender, there are ways you can deal with that, you know. You could just go back to your dorm and… _you know_," Harry suggested.

"While that would work, Harry, I've never resorted to that! I've always found a willing participant. But I don't know if I could do that, I'd have to make sure no one would tell Dean, and I don't think I could trust anyone to do that, unless…"

"Unless what, Lav?"

"Forget it, it's a silly idea."

"No, Lav, it's okay. I don't mind. Wanna go find a empty classroom? I know a good passageway we could take so no one would see us… and don't worry, I won't tell Dean."

"Harry! How did you know what I was thinking!" Lavender asked.

Harry honestly had to laugh here. "Lav, I've had more secretive frustration screws than perhaps real ones! I knew what you were thinking right away, otherwise you wouldn't have said anything!"

"Well, okay, if you're sure you won't mind. I might not be that great tonight, I'm just so upset and it won't stop. I think if I don't make this throbbing go away I might just have to die, it really hurts, Harry."

"Lav, relax, it's okay. There's this thing you might be experiencing… I don't know if it's real, but I sure as hell went through it."

"What? Tell me!"

"Well, I think that once you get aroused so many times you go through this period where it's really painful for the next like twenty or so times and you can't make it go away, and while you're feeling amazing amounts of pleasure, the other person is just getting warmed up." Harry paused and the upset look on her face. "But it's okay, I understand. I don't mind much."

"Oh, thank you, let's get going, or I think I might come right here right now, just from being this close to you!"

Once they reached the classroom Harry put locking and sound proof charms on-some things he realized had come in very handy. Harry grabbed Lavender and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She moaned deeply, and Harry, sensing she needed more-and soon, slowly moved his hands below her shirt and moved them up to her breasts. He massaged them deeply while Lavender leaned her head back and moaned loudly.

"More, Harry, more."

Harry was beginning to feel aroused himself and quickly took off Lavender's top and bra. He cupped her full breasts and sucked and nipped on them till they were as hard as rock. Lavender leaned in to kiss him again, and Harry took the time to take off his shirt and pants so he was left only in his boxers. He also yanked Lavender's pants and thong down, leaving her completely naked. Harry hoisted her up so her vagina was at the level of his mouth and stuck in three fingers, wiggling them around and getting a louder response with each move. He then licked her and stuck in more fingers-four this time. He could feel her becoming close to the edge and began to penetrate further and harder with each thump of his fingers.

Less than a second later, Lavender came violently. Harry gently kissed her and set her on the nearby chair. He took this time to fix himself by putting his pants and shirt back on. Just when he was focusing on his buttons a naked Lavender stopped him.

"Harry, what are you doing? I wanted to thank you," she said meaningly, glancing at his nether regions.

"Lav, I don't expect you to, I know you're upset…if I don't calm down I could always find someone…"

"No, Harry. You're a great friend, maybe my best friend right now. All the girls think I'm a slut and all the boys are either revolted by me or want to fuck me, not be my friend, so you're the best I've got."

"And for that reason I won't allow you to do this, I told you I knew you…I knew this would happen, but I still agreed. Besides, you can't get aroused again today, anyway, not till your little 'problem' is taken care of."

"It's okay, that won't be necessary."

Harry looked at her warily, she'd never given him head before. She'd always said while she may fuck many people, that was always the same, but giving head, that was so different each time, and she only saved it for someone special. Yeah, he knew she'd done it to a couple of people, but not many. Harry just watched her and played along.

Lavender pulled his shirt off and licked circles around his nipples, getting a very loud reply from Harry. She traced her fingers down his amazing muscles and landed at his waistband. She slowly pulled down his pants and groped him through his boxers, frantically rubbing herself against him.

"MMmm," said Harry.

Lavender then pulled his boxers down with her teeth and grabbed his, now hard, erection. She moved her fingers quickly up and down, then put his entire length in her mouth and gave him a blow job. Soon, Harry came into Lavender's mouth, very grateful for her assistance; he was amazed at how good she was. Harry wasn't usually the one getting pleasured; he more than often did the pleasuring. Unless he was trying to teach someone, that is-but they weren't usually very good.

"Thanks, Lav, you were wonderful… but I thought you said that was just reserved for someone special?" Harry asked curiously.

"You are special, Harry.'

Harry eyed her warily. "Lavender," he said carefully, "I thought this was just a…frustration fuck, I didn't really think it meant anything."

"Not special that way, silly. More as in a best friends way…I know you're best friends with Ron and Hermione, but I somehow doubt you act this way with them," she joked.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, why don't we get dressed? I need to work on my essays tonight, would you like to join me?"

"No, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stay here and think for awhile."

"Alright, I'm here if you ever need to talk or anything, though. You know that right?"

"Yeah, and Harry, thanks again."

"Any time." Harry headed for the door, but then paused. "I just think I should warn you, though. If you have-what I think you have-you should be careful who you're with. No first times, otherwise you might be putting your reputation on the line, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm kind of worried about that, though. I don't know when it will stop? What if I can't satisfy?"

"I'm here, Lav. We could get together some other nights until you have this…thing worked out if you want. I have a book or two you can read on them. I'll give 'em to you sometime."

"Thanks," Lavender said gratefully. "Night."

"Night."

Harry quickly returned to the library and did some work on his essays, hopefully if they were bad enough Hermione would help him once he got back to the common room.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione asked. "I was looking for you, Ron is doing this flier thing, I don't think it's a good idea, Harry!"

Harry opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Ron cut it. "Too late for second thoughts now, mate. Dobby's already got them. Besides, I think it's a brilliant idea!"

"YOU WHAT! RONALD WEASLEY, I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE SERIOUS!" Hermione yelled.

"'Mione, relax, I knew about the fliers."

"What! And you let him hand them out?"

"Well, yeah."

"What if a teacher finds one?"

"It just says that Harry's tutoring," Ron replied. "Brilliant, right?"

"Wow…that is actually a good idea, what spell did you use for that?"

"Secret of the trade, I'm sorry," Ron said.

"I wonder how you know a spell I don't," Hermione puzzled.

"I told him," Harry said.

"Oh, well I guess that explains it. What spell did you use?"

"As Ron said, it's a secret of the trade…now about these Potions essays, how would you feel about helping me?"

"Honestly, you know these brilliant spells, they must be awfully complex, but you can't even do your Potions essay?"

"Well, I got a little…sidetracked when I was working on it. I couldn't concentrate."

"You had sex with someone didn't you, Harry? Honestly, it's all a big game to you isn't it?"

"Mione! I didn't have sex with someone! I just couldn't concentrate…people were being loud."

"Harry James Potter don't give me that crap, you could concentrate during a war zone!" Hermione froze, that statement was a bit too close to the truth, and she never knew how it would affect him. Sometimes it sent him into a whirling depression, sometimes bawling his eyes out. Anytime the battle was mentioned Harry got upset, but who could blame him?

"Yes, but not on homework," Harry said impatiently. "Now will you help me?"

Hermione and Ron let our silent sighs of relief. Hermione was so shocked she actually agreed to help Harry with his homework.

"Well Harry, you better get to bed early tonight, you're going to be a busy man tomorrow!" Ron said cheerfully.

As Harry agreed with him and they began heading up to bed they noticed distressed Lavender come in through the portrait, avoiding people's looks of pity and confusiong.

"Lav, hang on a second. I want to give you those books!"

"Here? Now? What if someone sees the titles?" she asked worriedly.

"I've got them charmed, don't worry! Hang on one sec," Harry hurried up the stairs with a very confused Ron following him.

"Charmed? What do you have charmed? What is she talking about?"

"Oh, erm, just some books. It's nothing. Hang on, I'll be right back, I just have to give these to her.'

Harry took them to a much relieved Lavender. "I don't know if you'll find anything much useful, there aren't any cures in here besides the ones I told you about, but you might find it useful to read anyway. Oh, and if you read it in your room, make sure you sound proof your bed, they make some, erm, conspicuous noises."

"Geez, Harry, what kind of books are these?"

"Well, I guess they have a bit of everything in them. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention them to anyone, it'd be a bit embarrassing, you'll understand why."

"Okay, well, I think I'll go do some reading now."

"Hey, Lav, wait. How are you doing? You know, with Dean and all?"

"Alright. Okay. Not too bad. Not the greatest, I guess. Actually to tell you the truth I'm fucking miserable and I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you."

Lavender looked close to tears, and Harry frantically searched his brain for something comforting to say. "Lav, if he's not nice to you, he's not worth your time. You shouldn't dwell on someone who makes you cry, just try to think of some more positive things, I think it'll help."

"Thanks, Harry."

A/N Well? What do you think? Is it way to descriptive? And about the whole orgasm/arousal really hurting thing, I just made it up, idk, is it way too stupid? I really needed there to be something for them to bond over. So please, please, review, and if my chapter is too graphic, just tell me, don't report me!


	2. The Fliers Are Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money, blah, blah, blah.

Summary: Harry Potter is naturally good at everything, bloody hot, and in a rivalry against Draco Malfoy for the "appointment" of Hoggwarts sex god. Harry decides to start a little business to help him with his race. He already has sex with tons of people, why not make it more public? What happens when Harry finds someone who manages to woo his heart, and not just his body? Will he be able to cut down to being with just one person?

Warning: CONTAINS HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT-YOU ARE WARNED. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING. SOME LANGUAGE BUT NOT TOO MUCH. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY STORY TELL ME AND NOT FANFICTION, THANKS MUCH!

Thanks for your reviews, guys! I'm really glad you like it… are there any certain pairings you'd like to see happen? And yes, this eventually will be Hermione/ Harry but not right away- several chapters at least.

"Harry, Harry get up!" Ron yelled as he shook Harry awake.

"Wiengisldihg," Harry mumbled in reply.

"Harry, the fliers are here! It's bloody brilliant. Get up; make yourself beautiful, you're going to be a busy man. Are you ready to be the sex god of Hogwarts?"

Harry got up, still mumbling to himself and headed to the bathrooms to get ready.

"Harry, nice fliers you've got. I could use some advice if you have time…" Neville said.

"Yeah, sure, can we talk while I get ready?"

"Okay," Neville said, following Harry to the urinals. "Listen, there's this girl, and I really like her, but I think she might be a little out of my league. I don't know what to do…should I approach her or should I try and forget about it? Whaddya think?"

"Names, Neville. It all depends on the name," Harry replied, heading towards the showers.

"Ginny," Neville said, a blush creeping into his checks.

"Woah…you better not let Ron hear you talking like that!"

"Yeah… I guess I just thought- she was so nice to me in herbology, we were partners! It just seemed like we would be so good together, I really like her, you know."

"Neville, girls like Ginny, they deserve the best. They deserve the romantic, the amazing lover, the best friend, the brother, the protector, the best. Can you give her that?"

"I… I don't know."

"Sure you can, you just have to know how," Harry explained while getting into the shower. "But before you can be her lover and the heartless romantic, you have to start by being her best friend. The one she comes to when she needs advice or a shoulder to cry on. Before it can be about love, it has to be about friendship. Make sure you open up to her and are kind and yourself. Don't be fake- she'll be able to tell."

"Okay. Be friends. I can do that. How do I do that? How do I know if she'll ever like me?"

"Time will tell. It might take awhile, she has to learn to trust you, and you have to be sure to be outgoing." Harry got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready."

"Yeah. Thanks, Harry."

"Anytime. Start with being friends, and we can talk some more later, okay?"

"You bet."

Harry started with cologne, some hair gel, and a shirt which showed off his amazing muscles and pants which fell nicely around his beautiful ass. Looking in the mirror he thought to himself, damn I look fine!

When he and Ron reached the great hall there were whispers, pointing, and suggestive looks shot at Harry from all the houses.

"Malfoy looks pleased," Ron commented.

"Harry, c'mere! You've got tons of mail… I took the letters from the owls and told them you'd owl back later," Hermione said, handing him a stack of letters.

"Holy shit, this worked out better than we planned, eh mate?" Ron said dodging several more oncoming owls.

Harry nodded and quickly ate breakfast and then gathered the letters. "I'm gonna go read these… 'Mione, will you bring the rest for me?"

"Yeah, sure. But be sure to leave some time for your homework!"

Harry quickly opened the envelopes.

_Harry,_

_My lover says I'm bad and he will break up with me if I don't improve, I need some serious help…Ernie says I'm no good and that I'm not worthy of him. Teach me how to pleasure him?_

_Patti P._

_Harry,_

_I know this might be awkward because I'm your friend's little sister, but I'm pretty sure you don't think of me that way… I seem to remember otherwise, actually. But I really need some advice, but I won't write about what in the letter in case Ron reads it, please help me!_

_Gin_

_Potter!_

_You fucking bastard! Don't even think this will help your reputation, I know it's just a ploy because you can't get people into your bed all by yourself! How cute. I'm going to kill you! Even better, I'm telling Snape, he'll make sure your precious Dumbledore finds out, too._

_-The Slytherin Sex God of Hogwarts_

Idoit.

_Harry,_

_Well, your books certainly were quite conspicuous, but quite helpful. I see how you became such a good lover- where did you get those books from anyway? Listen, I need help with my little problem, can we get together again tonight?_

_-Lav._

_Harry Potter,_

_I think my boyfriend is infected with pottiwinks, how can I tell for sure?_

_From,_

_Luna_

_Harry,_

_This must be secret because I'm in Slytherin, but even more importantly because I'm involved with Malfoy. He's recently been hitting on me and I think he wants to bed me, but I'm a virgin and I don't want my first time to be with him. Can you teach me how to be a fucking amazing lover before tomorrow?_

_Please reply ASAP!_

_-Sheila, Slytherin_

_Harry-_

_Nice idea with your fliers, it's going to be great for me! The problem is, I'm gay and I don't know of anyone else who is. I need someone to fuck, ASAP! It's been so long. You do help boys too, right?_

_-Frankie, Hufflepuff_

_Harry-_

_I don't need sex, just advice. Can you tell me the right way to pleasure a girl? My girlfriend and I are thinking of getting intimate but I don't want to do it wrong and scare her away._

_-Michael, Ravenclaw_

This was just the beginning of the stack, but classes started soon, everyone else would just have to wait until later. Harry quickly scribbled responses and times that they would meet, gave them to Hedwig, and headed to class.

A/N: I know not a lot happened this chapter, but it sets the scene for that night which, I promise you, will be quite action packed. Anyway, please leave a review. Any pairings or ideas you want to see happen? I'd be more than likely to oblige.


	3. Does Patti Like Men?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money, blah, blah, blah.

Summary: Harry Potter is naturally good at everything, bloody hot, and in a rivalry against Draco Malfoy for the "appointment" of Hoggwarts sex god. Harry decides to start a little business to help him with his race. He already has sex with tons of people, why not make it more public? What happens when Harry finds someone who manages to woo his heart, and not just his body? Will he be able to cut down to being with just one person?

Warning: CONTAINS HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT-YOU ARE WARNED. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING. SOME LANGUAGE BUT NOT TOO MUCH. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY STORY TELL ME AND NOT FANFICTION, THANKS MUCH!

To my reviewers: thanks a ton! I'm so glad that you guys like it… this chapter will have a lot more 'action' in it to those of you who are asking for it. And yes, it will eventually be a Harry/Hermione fic, but it'll take a little while. Anyway, please PLEASE leave a review! Any specific pairings you'd like to see happen?

After supper, Harry quickly headed up to his dorm to freshen up and quickly head up to the Room of Requirement where he had decided to hold his first meeting. He'd decided to help Lavender first, and after that he scheduled someone who would give him a little more pleasure-with Lavender's problem and all.

When Harry reached the room of requirement, Lavender was leaned against the wall waiting for him.

He grinned. "You enjoyed my books, then?"

"A little too much actually," Lavender blushed. "I got a little excited reading them, I finished one of them before I came today, so it's a good thing we set this up. Let's hurry, I'm really starting to throb."

"Okay. I need a private place to pleasure Lavender." A door quickly appeared and Harry ushered Lavender inside.

Harry pulled Lavender onto the bed and quickly pulled off her top. "Have you talked to Dean," Harry asked while massaging her breasts. They quickly became hard and Harry quickly kissed and nipped at them.

Lavender replied between moans, "No.. I've been too nervous, oh, OOH, I wanted to… mmmm, too get my problem taken, UHhh, Oh Harry! Taken care of first. MMMM!"

Harry nodded, and focused his attention on removing Lavender's skin-tight pants. He pulled them down and slid his fingers under her thong and inserted a finger into her already hot and juicy vagina. She moaned in response, and Harry, taking this as a good sign, pulled her thong down all of the way and stuck in more fingers. It took less than half the time as normal for Lavender to climax violently over Harry's fingers.

"OOhh, Harry, you were so good! Mmmm, that ooh, that felt soo good."

Harry nodded, and began pulling Lavender's clothes back on. He summoned some drinks and small snacks. "Care for a butter beer or something? I could certainly use one." Harry grabbed one and took a small sip, savoring the burning sensation going down his throat.

"Yeah… Harry, do you want me to give you a hand?" (no pun intended.)

"No. I'm saving myself, I've got some other appointments tonight, too." Harry offered her a small smile. "Was it any more normal this time? Or how are you doing with you problem?"

"No real headway. I've only got two times down from twenty… god, this is going to be such a pain! I'm going to have to stay away from all activity this month… what is going to happen to my reputation!"

"Maybe you could say you were doing it for Dean or something… that way you could work on winning him back or whatever and still save your reputation."

"But what if something happened with him and we wanted to, you know! Then what would I do?"

"Tell him the truth. If you really trust him then you can tell him anything! He'll understand."

"I don't know, Harry…"

"Then maybe you don't like him as much as you think- think it over for a bit, alright?"

"Yeah, okay," Lavender replied.

"So do you want to meet the same time tomorrow?" Harry asked, making note in his planner.

"Yeah, great. Thanks again, Harry."

"Sure, see you later." Harry quickly cleaned up the room and summoned some new refreshments and snacks. Patti would be here soon.

"Harry?" a voice called.

"Oh, hi Patti. How are you doing?"

"Okay." She is obviously very nervous.

"Patti, it's okay to ask for help, you know. You don't have to be so scared of me- it's just me, Harry!"

"I- I'm sorry, I just… You're so, so, so _good_ at this kind of thing and I don't want you to laugh at me or something!"

"Patti! I would never do that, I'm just gonna help you. So anyway, how far have you gone with Dean? What do you want help with? What does he say you're bad at?"

Patti blushed, "This is so personal!" But from a stern look from Harry, she continued. "We've never had sex, but he really wants to, I'm just so nervous, though! I don't know how, and I don't know how to… how to properly give a blow job!"

"Okay… well it's a little different with each person, because all men get pleasure from a little bit different places. But as long as you act like you know what you are doing and as long as you kiss, lick, and caress, it should be fine. You want to have the entire length surrounded if possible- part by your mouth and the rest by hand. It's probably better if I show you and you try, okay? It'll be easier to learn that way."

"Oh.. okay, I guess."

Harry took Patti's hand and pulled her off of her chair and towards the bed. "Why don't you get me undressed, Patti?"

"I- I'm not sure I know how! What if I do something wrong."

"It's okay, you won't. But I'll guide you, okay. And we'll assume that you are kissing at this time," Harry said, capturing her in a seductive kiss. At first, Patti froze, unsure what to do, but Harry broke the kiss as whispered, "Move with me, put your arms around me, and lean in. Just move with the rhythm of the kiss- I'm sure Dean will lead." He then resumed the kiss and pried her lips open with his tongue.

Patti soon got the hang of kissing and Harry broke the kiss once again to whisper to Patti, "I'll go first." He moved his hands down to her tummy and up her shirt onto her full breasts. He squeezed them together and pulled up her shirt and bra with his teeth. He pleasured her breasts and pulled down her pants, leaving her only in her underwear. "Now it's your turn," Harry whispered into her ear.

Patti looked at him blankly, unsure what to do.

"Start with my neck, place kisses around until you find the spot where you get the most reaction, then pull of the shirt and make a trail of kisses from the spot on the neck down to my waistband," Harry explained. Patti unsurely placed kisses around Harry's collar bone until she found his pulse point and got a particularly loud moan from Harry. "That's it," he complimented. "Keep going."

Patti pulled Harry's shirt off and quickly kissed down Harry's chest. "No, no, not like that. You have to _pleasure_ him, you have to nip and lick him until his nipples are hard-that will be a good sign that you're doing well."

After several more attempts, Patti managed to get the hang of taking off his shirt, but when it came to Harry's pants she had even more problems than before. She was so clueless!

Finally, Harry stopped her to ask, "Patti, are you sure you like men?"

A/N: Hehehehe, cliffe, I'm so mean. :P Idk, I was kind of running out of ideas for this particular scene-I'm really pumped to write about some stuff that is coming up, though. So please, everyone leave a review for me… even if it is like one word: weird, good, bad, fun, I like it, I hate it… Anything you want! Please- just a review! Anything you want to happen soon? I'd be more than happy to put it certain pairings for you (don't have to involve Harry). :)


	4. Harry's First Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money, blah, blah, blah.

Summary: Harry Potter is naturally good at everything, bloody hot, and in a rivalry against Draco Malfoy for the "appointment" of Hoggwarts sex god. Harry decides to start a little business to help him with his race. He already has sex with tons of people, why not make it more public? What happens when Harry finds someone who manages to woo his heart, and not just his body? Will he be able to cut down to being with just one person?

Warning: CONTAINS HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT-YOU ARE WARNED. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING. SOME LANGUAGE BUT NOT TOO MUCH. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY STORY TELL ME AND NOT FANFICTION, THANKS MUCH!

Yes, this story will eventually be Harry/Hermione, but they will be 'experimenting' with some other pairings first. Anyways, please, PLEASE leave a review!

Patti blushed, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, erm, I didn't mean to sound so rude but you seem like you're afraid of me- of my manliness," Harry apologized. "So you're sure you like men, then? Have you ever given it any thought?"

"Well… no, I've never really thought about it, I just assumed…" Patti got even redder.

"Assumed what?" Harry asked curiously.

"I-just-assumed-that-all-girls-get-turned-on-by-girls-a-lot…" Patti spat out, turning an even deeper shade of red. "Does that mean I'm a…. a lesbian?" she fearfully whispered.

Harry thought carefully about how to word this. "How often do you mean by a lot? More than guys, the same, or less?"

"More," Patti muttered.

"Then you might be a lesbian or maybe you're just bi. Have you ever… been with a woman?"

"No… I've thought about it though. It has a lot better… results than thinking about men. I mean, no offense or anything, but even the thought of guys touching me kind of repulses me… maybe that's why I'm so bad with Dean. 'Cause I'm disgusted of him."

"Why are you with him then, if you don't even like guys?"

"I thought maybe that was how all girls felt—I mean I've seen girls looking at me sometimes… I thought I could change."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Patti. I mean, there are a lot of other girls who are lesbians, and a lot of guys who are gay; even here at Hogwarts. That's just the way it is."

"But I've never heard about any lesbians! Don't you think I would know since I'm the girl here?"

"Well… a lot of girls would rather confide in guys about stuff like this 'cause they think we will be less judgmental. You'd be surprised what you can find out just by being open-minded." Harry picked up Patti's shirt and pulled it back onto her.

Patti blushed and asked, "So what should I do about Dean?"

"Patti, you can't continue leading him on if you aren't comfortable… you don't even like him!"

"No, no. He's a great friend—"

"Yes. Friend, but that's all, Patti! You have to tell him."

"Tell- tell Dean?"

"If you trust him enough, yes. Otherwise you just have to break up with him."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. Think about it; I'm here if you ever need to talk to anyone, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Harry."

"Sure. See ya." Patti shuffled out of the room leaving a very bewildered Harry behind. Huh, you'd have never known she was a lesbian—she hid it well. Harry sighed and put his shirt and pants back on; this was turning out to be one hell of a long night. Hogwarts truly had a lot of problems. Oh well, at least Ginny was next—someone who he wouldn't be expecting anymore shockers from. Wonder what she wants to talk about, though. She didn't even want to say in her letter in case Ron would read it…

'Knock, knock.'

Speaking of Ginny… "Gin?"

"Harry. Hi!" Ginny fidgeted with her sweater. "How are your meetings going?"

"Ugh, who'd have thought people had so many problems?" Harry laughed. "So what's up with you?"

"Well I sort of have a favor to ask of you… a couple, really. And there's something I want to tell you… a couple somethings, really."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well, see, I'm actually going out with this guy now," Harry raised his eyebrow. "Ron doesn't know… actually no one knows. But the thing is—Harry, I think I… I think I have feelings for you."

"Feelings, as in romantic feelings?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny hung her head. "And I'm- I'm sure you don't feel the same way- I wish you did- but I just wanted to make sure before things got too serious with, with this guy."

Harry moved over to the couch that Ginny was sitting on and picked up her hand. "I've never had a girlfriend, Ginny. I've had lovers, but never a girlfriend. I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't know what it feels like."

"Are you saying you like me?"

"I've always loved you, Ginny. But I've never been one girl kind of person…"

"Oh, I understand, Harry."

"Gin, it's not like that. I mean, I love you! Just maybe not the want-to-be-with-someone-for-the-rest-of-your-life kind of love. More like the school-boy-fell-under-the-spell-of-a-beauty kind of love."

"I'm not asking you to marry me—just be my boyfriend," Ginny said shyly.

"Then, Ginerva Weasley," Harry said getting down on one knee, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

"I'm not making any promises, though. I probably won't be any good at being a boyfriend, either. As for the sex, though, I'll be great at that," Harry added.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "You might have to prove that to me… Harry Potter, will you make love to me?"

He grinned, "Ginny Weasley, it would be my honor. But first, let me cancel my other appointments… I want to take my time with this one…"

A/N: Okay, once again, I've got a cliffe here for you. But that's only because otherwise I would either have to ramble on for like double this, or cut it off in the middle of some juicy scenes. And for you Harry/Hermione-ers out there, don't worry! Within a few more chapters Hermione will be out on the prowl… she might even make an entrance in the next couple chapters. Keep reviewing and I'll be sure to update quickly!


	5. Have You Ever Done A Guy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money, blah, blah, blah.

Summary: Harry Potter is naturally good at everything, bloody hot, and in a rivalry against Draco Malfoy for the "appointment" of Hogwarts sex god. Harry decides to start a little business to help him with his race. He already has sex with tons of people, why not make it more public? What happens when Harry finds someone who manages to woo his heart, and not just his body? Will he be able to cut down to being with just one person?

Warning: CONTAINS HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT-YOU ARE WARNED. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING. SOME LANGUAGE BUT NOT TOO MUCH. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY STORY TELL ME AND NOT FANFICTION, THANKS MUCH!

A/N: This IS a Hermione/Harry story (as it is in the Harry/Hermione section), but they will not be getting together right away, because Harry doesn't think of her like that yet—you will understand that a little bit better with this chapter. But Hermione is on the prowl; and Harry will never know what hit him!

Harry pulled Ginny over to the bed and captured her mouth in a firm but gentle kiss, receiving a deep moan from Ginny. He quickly deepened the kiss, roughly inserting his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm, Harry," Ginny moaned. Harry quickly removed Ginny's shirt, bra, and pants leaving her only in her almost-non-existent thong. He began licking and kissing at her breasts.

Meanwhile, Ginny pulled Harry's shirt, pants, and boxers off leaving him completely naked. Ginny grabbed Harry's penis and placed a gentle kiss on the top, and then began to swirl her tongue around it and then up and down. She then put it in her mouth and--…

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione gasped.

Ginny ashamedly took Harry's penis out of her mouth and Harry quickly scrambled around on the floor to grab his boxers and a shirt for Ginny.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hermione?" Harry asked while pulling on his boxers. If anyone else had walked in on them Harry would have been more pissed rather than embarrassed; but for some reason he had always felt the need to protect Hermione from him and his 'sexual' actions. Sure, she knew some of the stuff that he did, but she'd never nearly seen him naked or anything, so to say the least, this was incredibly embarrassing for him and for Ginny as well. I mean, how would you like it if your best friend walked in on you naked and giving head to a guy- namely her other best friend?

"I—I…." Hermione trailed off.

"What, Hermione? Why would you just walk in on me… you knew the kind of thing that would be going on!" Harry said, desperately.

"I… Malfoy took your flyer to Snape and he was pissed, Harry. I think your charm wore off or something… Dumbledore wants to see you right away!"

"What happened to knocking, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Ginny and Hermione were best friends as well, but Ginny wasn't real open with Hermione about her sexual life either. It wasn't like she tried to hide it, but Hermione always seemed grossed out or embarrassed when she talked about it so Ginny pretty much never mentioned it.

"I—I did, but no one answered, so I just let myself in," she explained.

"I'm sorry, guys," Hermione apologized. Turning to Harry she said, "You need to go and see Dumbledore right away—he sent me to find you."

"Fine," he replied. "Will you please give us a moment, Hermione?"

"You don't have time to finish, Harry," Hermione said, but with a stern look from Harry she headed into the hall to wait for him there.

Ginny sighed, "Well I guess that's that, then, eh?"

Harry nodded, but glanced at his still enlarged nether regions. "But this is going to be a problem," he said laughing. "Wouldn't it be just my luck that Dumbledore wants to see me at a time like this? Oh well… Hidaro!" Harry muttered with his wand pointed at his penis. "I'll just have to worry about this later."

Ginny laughed, "Oh, Harry… only you."

"Listen, Gin, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about before… before we got sidetracked?"

"Yeah… kind of. It can wait, though."

"Okay, well maybe I'll find you later on or tomorrow and we can talk, okay?" Harry said. "I gotta go meet Dumbledore, Hermione is waiting for me."

"God, this is going to be awkward," Harry muttered to himself as he headed out of the classroom, still pulling on his pants and buttoning his shirt.

When Hermione saw that Harry was still not completely dressed she blushed and exclaimed, "Harry!"

"What, Hermione? You walked in on me doing one of the most intimate things possible… minus maybe a couple, and now you are embarrassed because I don't have my shirt on? Really, once you've seen me doing stuff like that I no longer have to hide this kind of thing from you, right?" Harry asked.

"Erm, I guess so… So, umm, is it serious with you and Ginny? Or is it just another one night stand?"

"Hermione! If I didn't know better it would almost sound like you were jealous!"

"Hmph," Hermione said.

"By the way… don't tell Ron."

"Yeah, no kidding. He'd be pissed if he knew that you had sex with his sister," Hermione joked.

"I didn't have sex with her, Hermione. I've never had sex with Ginny," Harry explained.

"Then how do you explain you not being… _you know_ anymore?" Hermione thought a moment, and then blushed. "Oh."

"Hermione, it's not like that…"

"Sure. Yeah. Whatever. It doesn't matter Harry…" Hermione trailed off. But Harry very well knew Hermione was deeply against masturbation.

"Fine. Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Umm…"

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at his groin while saying, "Visibile." His boner once again was visible. He then quickly muttered, "Hidaro."

"Oh, umm, okay," Hermione whispered.

By now they'd reached Dumbledore's office and Hermione said the password, "Butterfinger. Go on up, Harry. I'll see you back at the common room."

Harry walked up the staircase and knocked on the tall oak door. "Come in, my boy," Dumbledore boomed happily from inside. Harry slowly entered, dreading the confrontation he was about to have with Dumbledore.

"Harry! Good evening! Are you feeling alright tonight, you seem a bit flushed! Here- have a lemon drop, they're good on your throat."

"Erm… yeah, I'm feeling okay." God of Merlin, this was the most awkward conversation he'd ever had with Dumbledore- he was sprouting a hell of a boner for god's sake, what was he supposed to be besides flushed?

"Good, good. Anyway, this brings me to the reason I asked you to come here today. Professor Snape has brought it to my attention that you have been handing out fliers, is that correct?"

"Erm, well, I didn't really want to hand them out…" Harry trailed off.

"Why ever not? I think it's an excellent idea! Quite a benefit for the students—I'll admit Professor Snape wasn't thrilled about it, but he just hasn't seen the benefit it will have on the students yet, eh?" Dumbledore said.

Maybe the charm wasn't lifted off of the flyers… or maybe Dumbledore was just testing Harry… "Erm, yeah, I guess some students have found it… beneficial…"

"Excellent, so you've gotten started already, then? Did a lot of students reply to your flyers?"

"Uhhh, yeah. I guess you could say that."

"May I ask who?"

"Erm, no," Harry said, but was replied to with a stern look. "I… I promised that it would be kept confidential."

"Harry, I am the Headmaster. I do not think they would object to me knowing, now would they?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well… one can never know. If it's alright with you I'll—I think I'll just keep it to myself, then."

"Well, I suppose so. I admire your honesty, Harry, I really do. Would you like me to order you a classroom to yourself? Perhaps your tutoring would be easier done in private where it can not be disturbed? I will order some house elves to prepare you a room; you may furnish it as you wish. How does that sound?"

"Excellent, Professor! Thank you so much!" God, this boner really refuses to go away doesn't it? It's fucking uncomfortable. God damn it!

"Good, good. I will have Dobby alert you to it's location... Now, off to your Common Room, Harry. It's getting quite late. Good night!"

"Good night, Professor," Harry replied. He left Dumbledore's office to find Hermione still waiting outside for him, biting on her lip. "What happened to waiting for me in the Common Room?" Harry questioned.

"I—I wanted to see what Dumbledore said."

"Oh… he still thinks I'm tutoring and that it is a magnificent idea. He's preparing a room for me."

"That's excellent, Harry!" Hermione grinned and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Erm, yeah," Harry said awkwardly patting her on the back.

Hermione finally pulled away with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Harry, would you mind if we took a walk and maybe talked for a while tonight?"

"Hermione, while that sounds wonderful, I'm afraid right now might not be the best time… I was hoping to head up to the showers and cool off," Harry explained.

"Oh… alright then. I just thought I'd ask."

Harry smiled thankfully and started heading back to the Common Room. "Are you coming Hermione?"

"Oh, ummm, sure, I guess." Her stumbled words were greeted with an odd look from Harry. It was very unlike Hermione to always be stuttering about. Perhaps she was still upset about walking in on Harry and Ginny. That was to be expected after all.

They soon reached the Common Room and a very anxious Ron. "Harry! Hermione told me you went to see Dumbledore. What happened?"

Harry laughed, "He thinks I'm tutoring… he's having a room set aside for me, isn't that brilliant!"

"Yeah… so who were your 'customers' tonight, Harry?"

Harry glanced at Hermione who was turning a steadily deeper shade of red. "Erm, I can't tell you that… I'm heading up to the showers."

"Why, why can't you tell me?" Ron asked Harry, quickly following him. He looked back and winked at Hermione only to see Hermione blushing a fierce shade of red that would have rivaled Ron's face himself when he was embarrassed. "What's wrong with her?" Ron asked once Hermione was out of earshot.

"She—Hermione walked in on someone giving me head when she was looking for me to take me to Dumbledore… I was completely naked, and so was the other person! God, it was embarrassing!"

"Who were you with?" Ron asked.

"What's the difference?" Harry gruffly asked.

"Erm, it doesn't matter, I guess."

"Damn right it doesn't! I promised everyone it would be confidential, Ron. I can't tell you what happens or who I meet with, okay?" Harry scolded.

"Sure, whatever. So was it good, having all of those people?" Ron asked.

"No… not really. It's more obnoxious than anything, really. I'd rather just find my own people to do when I'm in the mood," Harry admitted. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I need to cool off," Harry said sending Ron a meaningful look.

"Ahh, I see. Well, I'll just wait for you here, then," Ron said, taking a seat on his bed. "Maybe I'll see if Hermione will help me with my essay."

Harry went into the showers and removed the spell. "Visibile," he said with his wand pointed at his penis. He quickly got into the showers and turned on the cold water. "Ohhh," he softly moaned at the feel of the hard water hitting his penis. "Mmm." Harry soon came only at the feel of the water hitting his penis. He then washed himself off, got out of the shower, dressed, and headed down to the Common Room to look for Ginny.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted him.

"Hey, have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked flopping down on the couch.

"Yeah, she was in here before, but then she rushed off to the library muttering about having to meet someone or something like that," Ron said. "I don't get that girl."

"There's nothing to _get_, Ronald! She was off to meet someone, that's all!" Hermione exclaimed. "Honestly, you are so clueless sometimes!"

"Maybe I'll go look for her," Harry said and headed out of the Common Room. When he got to the library he spotted Ginny in the corner of the library heavily snogging someone. "So this is what a relationship is?" Harry wondered. "First day and I already got cheated on." Harry continued watching for a moment, but quickly dashed out of the library when he saw a piece of Malfoy's locks show from beneath Ginny. "Fucker," Harry muttered.

He returned to the Common Room in an appalling mood. 

"Did you find her?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied going back to his books.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked, moving closer to him on the couch and placing her hand on his leg.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read?" Harry snapped. "Maybe I'll—" Ginny had just walked into the Common Room, snagging Harry's attention off of Hermione feebly trying to hit on him.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Erm, hi Gin," Harry whispered. "Might we find a more private place to talk?"

"Sure," Ginny said sending him a suggestive look. "See you guys later."

Ron sent Harry and Ginny a suspicious glance, but shrugged it off as nothing—the two of them are pretty good friends after all.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand once they were out of the Common Room and pulled him into an empty classroom where she pushed him onto a desk and began kissing him. At first, Harry succumbed to the intoxicating taste of her scent and kissed her back, but then came to his senses and pulled away.

"Gin, I don't think we should date," he frankly said.

"What? Harry, why not?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"I saw you in the library with Malfoy, Gin. I may not know nor care a lot about relationships but I will not have you cheating on me with the biggest bastard of Hogwarts!" Harry complained. "You know I hate that fucker!"

"Harry, it's not like that," Ginny protested.

"Gin, don't worry about it… I didn't really want a relationship anyway. But as for you seeing that ferret, that has to stop. He was death eater, Gin! What are you thinking? I don't want him to hurt you!"

"He wasn't a death eater, Harry," Ginny said in a dangerous tone.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I know better than you that he was! I saw him, Gin. Okay? I saw him… he was there when I killed his father, when I killed Beallatrix, when I killed—when I killed Voldemort. And he was on their side."

"Why didn't you kill him, then, if he was so bad?" Ginny argued, refusing to believe Malfoy was that bad.

"I couldn't do it… he didn't attack me… I—there is kind of an unspoken agreement between the two of us that we would never mention this again…"

"But—but you told Dumbledore the names of everyone… They all went to Azkaban!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Stuff went on, Gin. I'd rather not talk about it…" Harry replied moodily.

"Why not, Harry? You're talking about it now, have you ever thought that it would be easier if you talked about it and didn't hold it in? You… how can I believe you if you don't tell me?"

"Gin, it's stuff I will never in my whole life tell anyone. Me and Malfoy are the only alive people that know. That's just how it's going to be. I'm sorry."

"Harry, he wants to talk to you," Ginny said softly. "That's why I met him in the library… I didn't mean to kiss him, honest! I—he… he said he needed to talk to you about something. Needed to make you understand… I don't know… Please, Harry, will you talk to him for me? That was the favor I needed to ask of you!"

Harry stared levelly at Ginny. "So let me get this straight: you come to talk to me about Malfoy, end up telling me that you like me, we start to shag, are interrupted, you snog me, you snog Malfoy, you snog me again, and now you are telling me that you actually came there to talk to me about Malfoy?" Harry spat at her, pissed.

"Yes," Ginny whispered.

"So is he the one that you like? The one that you are secretly dating? Because if he is… Gin, I know you could never possibly understand but Malfoy's done things… Ginny, you can never see him again, do you understand me?"

"No, Harry, I don't! That is exactly it, Malfoy may have done things, but at least he's open about it now! He told me—he confided in me about what he had done—"

Harry broke into her spiel, "No, Gin, I don't think he told you everything. If he did… it would take one hell of a nice person to forgive him."

"Maybe I am nice, Harry. Did you ever think of that?"

"Of course you're nice, Gin! But just—just never mind. Let's just forget any of this ever happened… Except for the almost shagging part. That was quite nice, actually," Harry winked at Ginny who turned a deeper shade of red. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you snog Patti?"

"Harry! How could you say something like that…" she trailed off at Harry's suspect gaze. "Did she tell you?"

"Yes… we had a long, in-depth conversation about it, actually. She said she came from kissing you, did you find it quite as enjoyable as her?" Harry asked.

"Harry! No, never! I was a little tipsy that night if you know what I mean… You didn't tell Ron, did you?"

"Gin, I'm not an idiot! Of course not!" Harry replied.

"Good. So why did you get the sudden urge to ask me this, anyway?"

"I just realized I don't really know anything about you… I mean we hang out a ton… I just wondered, that's all."

"So what about you, then? Have you ever done a guy?" Ginny bluntly asked.

Harry smirked, "Not unless I can't remember it…" Harry hesitated then continued. "Actually, if you count being raped by a man, then I guess I'd have to say yes," he said ashamedly.

"What, Harry you were raped? When? By who? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"It's—I'd rather not talk about it, actually. It was during the war; I've never told anyone before now."

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!"

"Just forget it… please don't mention it to anyone- ever."

"Fine… I promise… So how about it?"

"Excuse me, how about what?"

"Talking to D—Malfoy? Will you? Please, Harry, just for me! He seemed so desperate!"

Harry hesitated, but said, "Only on one condition—I want you to seriously reconsider you dating him… he is not good for you, Gin! As much as he may have told you, he has done so much more."

A/N: How was this for a longer chapter for you? I'm quite proud, I think it might be one of the longest chapters I've ever posted. Okay, to all of my readers concerning Harry/Hermione: THIS IS A HARRY/HERMIONE STORY… YES, THEY WILL FOOL AROUND AND HOPEFULLY GET TOGETHER, BUT THAT IS NOT HAPPENING AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY… HARRY DOESN'T SEE HIS FEELINGS FOR HER YET, BUT AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED, SHE REALIZED THAT SHE LIKED HIM IN THIS CHAPTER! HERMIONE JUST DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT YET… SHE'S INEXPERIENCED IN THAT DEPARTMENT.

I really appreciate your reviews, keep 'em coming!


	6. The Room of Requrement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money, blah, blah, blah.

Summary: Harry Potter is naturally good at everything, bloody hot, and in a rivalry against Draco Malfoy for the "appointment" of Hogwarts sex god. Harry decides to start a little business to help him with his race. He already has sex with tons of people, why not make it more public? What happens when Harry finds someone who manages to woo his heart, and not just his body? Will he be able to cut down to being with just one person?

Warning: CONTAINS HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT-YOU ARE WARNED. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING. SOME LANGUAGE BUT NOT TOO MUCH. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY STORY TELL ME AND NOT FANFICTION, THANKS MUCH! Please review!

A/N: Is the beginning of this chapter too serious to go with the rest? I thought that maybe the story just needed a little something more… let me know what you think. Please review!

Harry awoke to an owl tapping on his window in the middle of the night.

_Potter,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement—ten minutes. Don't be late._

_-Malfoy._

Bugger. I suppose I ought to go… Harry quickly changed into his robes, grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak, and headed to the Room of Requirement.

_I need a private place to meet with Malfoy. I need a private place to meet with Malfoy. I need a private place to meet with Malfoy. _ Harry repeatedly muttered until a door appeared—he quickly entered and took off his invisibility cloak.

"Potter. Thanks for coming."

"Malfoy," Harry replied in greeting. "What was so godly important that you had to meet with me in the middle of the night about?"

As Harry studied Malfoy he noticed his more haggard appearance, black circles below his eyes, and that his normally perfect hair was knocked slightly out of place. Malfoy seemed to realize he was under some scrutiny, so quickly answered, "Potter—surely you remember that… that night?"

He continued, taking Harry's silence as a yes. "Potter, I got found out," Draco spat out.

Harry then realized Draco's blemished appearance came from many sleepless nights full of stress. "How? Who told?"

"Goyle… they told him they might lessen his sentence if he told… if he 'outed' the rest of us."

Harry nodded in silence; he had suspected Goyle of joining Voldemort as well. "Why are you telling me this, Malfoy? What do I have to do with anything?"

"I—I never killed anyone. I never raped anyone else… no one besides you, Harry. I've pledged that I no longer want any ties with Voldemort, and no ties of ever being with him—something Dumbledore offered the younger of us. They can't do anything to me unless you press charges. Potter—I need you to appear in court for me."

"An innocent death eater, eh Malfoy?" Harry scoffed.

"Potter, don't be a goddamn ass! I'm telling you something I've never told anyone else in my life. I don't talk about this shit. No, I'm not innocent—I saw many deaths, I saw many rapes, and I didn't stop them. I am by no means innocent, I'm just… I need you to give me another chance."

"Ginny thinks you're innocent," Harry said, staring into Draco's eyes.

"Ginny—Ginny is something else. She's too pure… I can't explain it, Potter. She's—this isn't something I can talk to her about."

"Huh, oddly enough she told me you practically bared your soul to her…" Harry laughed at the expression on Malfoy's face. He never thought there would be a day where he'd see him not only imperfect—but embarrassed and blushing!

"Errr… never mind about that," Draco muttered. "Potter—look, I'm sorry about that day, okay? There was nothing I could do: if I didn't rape you they said they would kill me."

Harry looked at his hands, seeing the logic in it—his story made sense. But did he want to testify for him in court? How did he know he wasn't lying?

"Potter—you weren't a virgin or something, were you?"

Harry looked at him levelly, "No."

Draco just nodded, "Good… good."

"Malfoy, I'll testify for you on two conditions: One, you do anything, _anything_ to hurt Ginny and you'll wish that you picked death by Voldemort that day. That would have been a slap on the wrist compared to what I'll do to you. Two, you level with me on _everything_, Malfoy. _Everything._ Understood?"

"L-level with you? On what?" Malfoy said coolly—but Harry didn't miss the slight stutter in the beginning.

"You never raped anyone else, Malfoy?"

"I told you, _no_."

"You're lying."

"Bullshit, I am not!"

"You didn't look into my eyes. Look into my eyes and tell me you've never raped anyone else," Harry commanded.

Malfoy gulped and looked into Harry's eyes, "I can't."

"What?" Harry asked, he had believed Malfoy and was only testing him to learn to tell when he was lying.

"I can't do that, Harry."

"But—well, I, I mean… who," Harry stuttered.

"You believed me, didn't you? You were going to testify, and now I ruined it… bloody fucking…. I love her, Harry. I can't go to Azkaban; I'd never get out! She… she said she wouldn't press charges. No one else knows about this, Harry."

"You fucking raped Ginny? You god damn bastard, when I'm done with you you're going to _wish_ that you went to Azkaban!" Harry screamed, outraged, while whipping out his wand.

"NO! No fucking way! Potter—put your wand away, I'll explain _everything_. I swear to Merlin."

"I'm listening," Harry said, still holding his wand out towards Draco.

Draco looked up at Harry, and in a small, almost childlike voice he said, "Do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"It depends what you say to me."

"Please, Potter," he asked, silently pleading with his eyes.

"Yeah, fine."

Draco grinned, but then turned solemn, realizing that he still had to tell Harry his tale.

"Well… my father didn't think I was hard enough on you; he said I showed you mercy, and he was ashamed. Said I wasn't a real death eater, which, of course, was the truth. My heart was never in it. But then he said he wanted someone else, he thought maybe I could be harder on a girl… When you were fighting off the death eaters, did you notice my father and I weren't there?"

"Yes. I assumed you were with Voldemort."

He sighed, "No… You know how Granger was kidnapped?"

"Yes," Harry said testily, getting the sinking feeling he knew what Draco was going to say.

"Were you the one who found her?"

"No… Mrs. Weasley…"

"My father kidnapped her, tied her down, and…" Draco paused, putting his head in his hands to disguise the fact he was crying. He'd never told anyone this story before. He gulped, "ripped off her clothes. I don't think I have to say anymore."

Harry sat there, dumbstruck. All he had was a cold, sinking feeling in his gut. Like he had let her down. Before the battle he had promised Hermione that he would always protect her and take care of her—but he wasn't there when she needed him the most. How could she never tell him? He could have helped! He could have killed him!

"Potter—say something," Draco managed to choke out between body wrenching sobs.

"So you did it, huh?"

"Yes. I… I regret it every day."

"Good, you fucking bastard. You deserve to go to Azkaban for what you've done!" Harry yelled, getting up and heading to the door.

"Potter, please."

"Malfoy, when it was just me, I was willing to testify for you. But this changes everything… Hermione… she's my best friend."

"I know. I understand that. Please, just… think about it. Let me know as soon as you decide. I'll be staying here tonight… I can't very well go back to my common room like this. The hearing is on Thursday… two days from now."

"Sure… yeah, I'll think about it," Harry muttered absentmindedly and slowly walked out of the room, as if in a trance. He arrived back at the common room and found Hermione curled up on the couch in front of the fire.

"Hermione?" he asked. He now saw her differently than just his bookworm best friend, and it broke his heart.

"Oh… Harry. I was just doing some reading, I must have dozed off. What are you doing up?"

Wordlessly, Harry walked over to the couch and lay down by Hermione, hugging her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I promised I'd protect you and I let you down when you needed me the most! I'm so sorry!" Harry sobbed into her chest. He was crying not only for letting her down, but also for himself, and Draco.

"Honestly, Harry, you haven't done anything! What are you talking about?" Hermione asked while patting his back comfortingly.

Harry looked up, tears still streaming from his eyes. "I talked to Malfoy, and I know."

"Y—you know what?" Hermione asked. "Nothing happened with Malfoy."

"During the war, Hermione, he told me everything. You don't have to pretend anymore, you can talk to me."

"No… Harry, there's nothing to know about the war. Nothing happened."

"Hermione, I know he raped you. And it's okay. It wasn't your fault. You don't have to be ashamed."

"Oh… Oh Harry!" Hermione sobbed. "I never wanted anyone to know, least of all you!"

"Why didn't you want me to know? I could have helped you!"

"No, no Harry. You don't understand. You don't know what it feels like to be violated like that. And to have no control over it. I'm sorry… I—I didn't want you to think I was weak. You… you mean so much to me, and I wouldn't want you to look down on me!"

"Hermione! No! I would never think you were weak because of that; it's not your fault. It's Malfoy's bastard of a father! And you're not weak, you're so strong. You're one of the best witches I know!"

"But Harry, you just don't understand… I still think about it, and I'm haunted!"

"I do understand, Hermione."

"No! No you don't! You can't understand unless it happened to you, too!" Hermione sobbed.

"I… it…" Harry sighed. He had always had a very hard time admitting to his weaknesses, and this was no exception. "I was raped."

"What?" Hermione gasped, looking at Harry to see if he was serious or not.

"By Malfoy. During the war… No one else knows… "

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! Is that why you never like to talk about the war?" Hermione asked.

"One of the many reasons. This… I… there are just some things I don't want everyone to know about me. This is one of them, I guess. But I suppose this can't be helped; I'm going to testify for Malfoy." Harry had made up his mind; while talking to Hermione, he realized how much Malfoy had risked by telling him everything. He really had risked his life by being truthful to him, and figured that if Malfoy was willing to put that trust in him, he couldn't very well let him down.

"What? What do you mean? I thought you said no one knows!"

"Goyle does… he was told by the Ministry that if he 'outed' others, his sentence would be lessened, which was, of course, bull shit. But the fucker was too much of a dumb ass to realize that." Harry continued on for some time in this fashion, swearing heavily. "Fuck Malfoy. Fuck Malfoy's fucking dumb assed father. Fuck the war…"

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a small voice. "Are you okay?"

"Am I fucking okay? Are you god damn out of your mind, you stupid bitch? One of my deepest secrets is fucking going to be revealed to the world and you ask me if I'm fucking okay? Hell no, I'm not fucking okay. I'm risking my god damn reputation for some fucked up idiot… my fucking enemy! So no, Hermione, I'm not fucking okay!"

Hermione's eyes quietly filled with tears. Often when talking about the war, Harry went on rampages such as these; swearing, yelling, sometimes crying or depression. Which was, of course, to be expected, but she never really got used to it.

Harry looked up at Hermione, and saw her crying. "Oh shit, fuck! I'm sorry, 'Mione! I—I'm just frustrated! I can't believe I'm doing this for someone I don't like, and yet I can't justify not doing it! I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, I'm so sorry!"

"I… Harry, it's okay, I understand."

"Thank you, I love you!" Harry grinned at her.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when he said 'love'. _But he didn't mean it like that, silly! He's under a lot of pressure right now. And besides, he would never feel that way about you. Just forget it!_

"I think I'm going to go find Malfoy now, he said to tell him the second I decided… will you be okay?"

"Yes, of course," she paused. "And Harry, thank you for talking to me. If you ever need to talk about anything else, I'll always be here for you, okay?"

"Thanks," he replied gratefully. "And I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything, too." He got up to leave, but on second thought he grinned and said. "Even girl talk, Hermione. I know you probably don't believe it, but I do give great advice!"

Harry turned and left. After waking up the very, _very_ angry Fat Lady, Harry clambered out of the portrait and went to find Malfoy.

A/N: Please review, even if it's short. Hope you enjoyed it. Much love to all of my reviewers!


End file.
